


Cabin Fever

by alonelymorty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Anal Sex, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, M/M, Werewolf Bill, my first fic...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelymorty/pseuds/alonelymorty
Summary: Just a basic one shot of Bill and Dipper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be gentle with me! Also this was kinda unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes, please let me know! Also tell me what you think of it !

A gentle breeze made its way through the forest, rustling the leaves and picking up the scent of pine as birds called and little forest animals ran about, gathering food or seeking shelter. There was a heavy feeling in the air and the young cervitaur flicked his ears, trying to pick up any sound around him as stood still, breathing softly. He didn’t hear anything so be bent down, picking at a flower, still feeling uneasy as the air shifted and a twig snapped behind him. His heart stopped and he snapped his human torso up fast, clutching the flower to his chest as his eyes scanned the area, ears standing at attention. 

 

Another branch snapped and the young male gulped before stepping back, crunching a leaf under his hind hoof. His heart pounded in his ears and another rustle came close to him and he turned his head around, sweat beading down his forehead as he saw a pair of yellow slitted eyes staring right at him and he let out a nervous bleat before hopping off, dropping the flower in the process and panic coursing through his body as he ran as fast as he could to get away from whatever was staring at him. 

 

Dipper panted as he looked back, still panicked as the trees whipped past him, branches cutting into his arms and leaves getting tangled in his antlers. Once again he saw those yellow eyes and he cried out, moving faster as he whipped his head around, jumping over a fallen tree as he made a sudden turn to try and divert whatever that was following him. He scampered down a hill, nearly stumbling as he ran into a small creek, looking around quickly accessing where he can go and he jumped over the small creek, running alongside it. 

 

His breath was coming in harsh pants as he continued to run, hearing leaves crunch behind and Dipper turned his head to see a black mass, full of fur right behind him and the yellow eyes boring into him and a mouth that held too many teeth was smiling at the chase. Dipper panicked and stumbled over his footing, tripping and falling hard to the ground as he scraped his legs and arms on small rocks and twigs. He tried to scrambled for purchase to get back up but the black mass was over him, panting heavily as he loomed over the young cervitaur, pouncing on him and digging sharp claws into the soft flesh of Dipper’s arms. 

 

“Caught you, little tree.” A rumble came from the barrel chested male above him, too sharp teeth near the sensitive ears of the younger creature as Dipper flattened his ears against his head. A long tongue slipped between the sharp teeth and the other male licked his lips, drooling slightly at the sight below him. 

 

“Ow, ow, okay! Bill! You’re hurting me!” Dipper whined, another bleat falling past his plump lips and he tried to adjust his lower half to a more comfortable position, tail flicking in fear. 

 

Bill loosened his grip slightly but didn’t let go as he brought down his muzzle to sniff at the cervitaur’s brown curly locks, inhaling deeply as his large tail swayed back and forth. Dipper let out another high pitched bleat, kicking his legs out and accidently coming into contact with the wolf’s side. The other male grunted and removed his muzzle from the sweet scent of the cervitaur to look down into the wide, shocked brown eyes as his ears lowered again. 

 

The wolf removed his claws from Dipper’s arms and sat back on his haunches, his tail still flicking and Dipper scrambled to get out from underneath the huge wolf, his legs flailing for purchase on the mossy ground. 

 

“Yeesh, kid, relax.” Bill snorted, standing to his full height and towering over the other male. 

 

“Yeah, that’s kinda hard when you’re like what, a ten foot tall wolf?” The cervitaur’s voice cracked and he looked down at his arms to inspect the tiny prick marks from the claws that had drawn small droplets of blood.

 

Bill burst out laughing, a low rumble in his chest as he watched the younger male, his eyes raking over the cervitaur and his tongue coming out once more to lick at his lips. Dipper looked at him with a question on his face, his heart tightening at the sound of the wolf’s laughter. 

 

“You got me there.” Bill got in after his laughing spell, running his hand through his fur and his ears twitching slightly at the action. 

 

“Well, it is true.” Dipper shrugged, looking down at his legs, making sure there wasn’t any deep cuts from his fall. 

 

Dipper folded his legs inward to get a better look at himself, his hand lightly touching his deer half, hoping there wasn’t too much damage as he lightly pressed against areas that he thought would have been cut or bruised. Finding that nothing was too serious, he sighed a breath of relief before looking back at the giant wolf who was watching his every move with a hunger in his eyes and he couldn’t help the light blush that dusted his cheeks as he swallowed and looked away. 

 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Bill had asked, moving closer to the cervitaur and feeling a bit bad for hurting the soft deer. 

 

“Aside from the gashes your claws made, I’m not hurt from the fall.” Dipper told him, looking up at the wolf with a angry glare. 

 

“Gashes? Pine tree, my claws barely broke your skin.” The wolf rumbled, bringing his head closer to the claw marks to examine them and Dipper sucked in a breath, pulling his lower lip into his mouth and biting it. 

 

Bill’s tongue flickered out, licking a soothing stripe over the lightly bleeding nail marks on the younger cervitaur’s arm, his spit healing the small pricks within seconds. Dipper felt a heat rise to his cheeks and he couldn’t help the small whimper that past his lips and his gaze flickered away from the wolf, looking down at the leaves on the ground, a shiver going through his body as Bill’s rough tongue slid across his skin. 

 

Once Bill was finished with his other arm, Dipper scampered up, brushing leaves and other bits that stuck to him off and dusting himself, lifting a hand to pull bark pieces out of his messy hair. He winced when he tugged particularly too hard on one strand and Bill chuckled at him, making his way over to the cervitaur and helped him release the bark strips. 

 

“Thanks.” Dipper murmured, looking down as his ear flickered with embarrassment. 

 

Bill hummed as he stood up once more, his body cracking in various places and he looked up towards the sky, his tail flicking out and his ears moving as if to see if he could sense anything about. 

 

“We should get back, little fawn. The clouds are coming in and it’s getting dark.” Bill’s yellow eyes dropped back down to the smaller male, watching the young buck look around at the ground, searching for something. 

 

“Okay but I lost my necklace.” A hand came up to rub at the base of his neck absentmindedly, his voice thick with worry.

 

“Necklace?” The wolf cocked his head to the side, watching Dipper walk around in a panic.

 

“Yes! The one you gave me!” Dipper cried, his voice high as he lowered his upper half to look closer at the ground, moving leaves out of the way as if it was hiding underneath. He felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes as he became more frantic, wanting to find the necklace that meant a lot to him. The necklace itself might have been macabre in a sense as it was a deer tooth that the other had strung a leather strap through and presented it to him but Dipper cherished that necklace and never let it leave his sight. 

 

The cervitaur could feel his throat tighten as he started panting in a panic, tears now flowing down his cheeks and he brought up a dirty hand to rub at his eyes, smearing dirt on his face as he continued to look for the item. Bill watched him for a few moments before sighing out through his nose and making his way over to the fawn, gently grabbing the hand that was digging through the forest brush. 

 

“Dipper,” he rumbled, bringing up the dirty hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of the cervitaur’s hand. “I can always make you another, it’s really not that big of a deal. It’s not like the forest doesn’t give up gifts on a daily basis. You know I have a plethora of different things.” he nuzzled into the hand, trying to calm the younger male. 

 

“But,” Dipper sniffled, wiping his tears once more. “It means a lot to me. I know you have a bunch of things but you gave that to me and it was really special to me and I didn’t want to lose it and it was lucky to me and it was the first gift you gave me!” 

 

Bill could feel the other shake as more tears flowed freely and he let out a small growl, moving closer to the trembling cervitaur and he engulfed the other with his large arms in a gentle hug, nuzzling into Dipper’s brown locks, a rumble coming from deep within his chest as if he was trying to purr to comfort the crying male. 

 

“I know, but I can make you another one. I’ll make it even more special.” Bill murmured into the soft hair, inhaling deep and his eyes narrowing to a slit. 

 

Dipper let out a tiny bawl as he ran his hands across the hard chest in front of him, gripping at the fur and nuzzling his face into the other male, taking in a deep shaky breath. He inhaled the musky smell of the wolf and a shiver ran through his body as he felt himself calming down the longer he held onto Bill. 

 

“I want to go home..” Dipper’s voice came out small as he pulled away slightly to crane his neck and look up at Bill, wiping his eye once more. 

 

Bill rumbled in agreement and he pulled himself back from the cervitaur and headed in the direction towards their cabin. Dipper started following him, his head hanging low to the now blank spot on his chest where the necklace used to sat and he rubbed his fingers over the soft skin. His hooves crunched the old dead leaves and pine needles, his mind lost in thought as he sniffled and flicked his tail up in alert. Dipper stopped mid track as he looked around, feeling on alert as his ears moved about to catch any sound that felt off, hearing thunder roll in the distance and the crunching of leaves under Bill’s feet. A fly flew too close to his ear and it shook Dipper out of his alertness and a bleat past his lips as he hopped and ran past Bill, bouncing his way through the forest again. 

 

Bill lifted an eyebrow as he watched Dipper prance off, his white tail flashing before the wolf and he felt his lips curl into a smile before giving chase after the cervitaur, catching up with him within seconds and Dipper’s wide eyes looked into Bill’s before slowing down, his breath coming in short pants and his heart pounding in his ears. 

 

“What was that about little tree?” Bill laughed, watching the smaller male as a playful look crossed his features before schooling it. The wolf reached out a ruffled the soft curly hair, fingers slipping over the growing nubs of antlers on the boys’ head. 

 

“I thought I heard something.” Dipper shrugged, catching his breath and leaning his head into the large warm hand, closing his eyes and nuzzling it. 

 

“Those large ears of yours pick up everything. Adorable.” Bill let out a small trill, leaning down to nose his muzzle against the soft ears, huffing a breath into them and Dipper whined, flicking them away from the muzzle. 

 

“Hearing everything is not adorable, Bill. It’s really frustrating because I just wanted to enjoy my time in the woods but the smallest of sounds was making them go off in alert.” Dipper groaned, hearing the thunder roll once more sounding closer than the last time and he opened his eyes to look up at the sky, smelling rain as the wind started to pick up. “Bill, we should really get back soon. The rain will be coming and I prefer not to be soaking wet when we get in.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Bill groaned, inhaling deep of the scent of the fawn, enjoying the smell of pine and musk before pulling back and rumbling lowly in his chest. 

 

Before Bill completely pulled away, Dipper grabbed his face and kissed the side of his muzzle, making a playful sound from deep within his throat and he hopped off, prancing towards their cabin and laughing, lifting his tail at Bill. The wolf felt a pull within his gut and he let out a growl, his eyes narrowing and he lowered his body, giving chase to the fawn who was teasing him feeling the crunch of leaves beneath his feet and the wind pull at his fur. 

\--

Finally reaching the cabin, Dipper was out of breath and pressed against the door, giggling between the kisses Bill was peppering him with and he ran his fingers through Bill’s fur. It had started raining before they were able to get to the cabin and Bill’s tongue slid across the cervitaur’s wet skin, sharp teeth nipping at his neck and Dipper moving his head to the side to present his neck to the wolf. 

 

“Bill, inside.” Dipper drawled out his words in a whine as he felt that rough tongue against the junction of his neck and shoulder and he stomped his foot a few times, tail flicking. 

 

The wolf grumbled, reaching down with his wet hand to push open the cabin door, both males stumbling in and Bill slamming the door shut behind him; Dipper could have sworn he heard the door crack. He didn’t want to have the door fixed again for the fifth time. He ignored it and lifted his hands running them through the fur on Bill’s head, rubbing at the soft velvet ears and Bill leaned into his touches. 

 

Bill lifted his hands and started petting the fur on the cervitaur, his nails lightly scratching at the skin and Dipper shivered, his tail flicking up once more as if to tease the other male. The younger male giggled moving out of the taller male’s touch and tapping his hoof against the wooden floor before making his way back to the bedroom, looking over his shoulder at Bill and fluttering his eyelashes. 

 

“You are a damn tease, little tree.” The wolf growled, licking his lips and following after the other, his claws scraping across the floor with each heavy foot step. 

 

Dipper could only laugh more as he moved into the bedroom, waiting for the other to enter as he turned around, sucking in his lower lip to chew on it and bat his lashes again at Bill who licked his lips and looked every bit a predator. Dipper heard the growl from within Bill before he descended, covering the other in kisses and pressing his body tight to the cervitaur and Dipper letting out a whine as his hands found their way up to Bill’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into the skin. 

 

“Lower half on the bed now.” Bill commanded between kisses, and Dipper mewled obeying the wolf as he pulled away with a dissatisfied noise and crawled onto the bed, his upper half laying on his elbows as he presented his deer half to the other. Bill’s eyes were slitted and blown over with lust as the fawn presented himself to him and he licked his lips, placing his large warm hands on Dipper’s flanks, rubbing softly at the flesh. He brought his muzzle closer to the puckering hole and he couldn’t help the growl that past his lips. Dipper shuddered, letting out a small bleat as he felt Bill’s tongue lap at him, licking a stripe up his hole. 

 

The younger male gripped at the sheets, sucking in a breath as he felt the long tongue enter him, prodding and stretching him. Dipper moaned, moving his lower half on Bill’s tongue as he stretched him. Bill clenched at the gyrating hips, his nails digging slightly into Dipper’s flesh and the fawn whined, throwing his head back. The wolf groaned as he continued to prod at the younger male, removing one of his hands to trailed across the soft fur and press against the dripping hole. He pressed the finger inside and Dipper keened, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was gripping the sheets and he panted, looking over his shoulder at the older male; licking his lips. 

 

“Bill, please.. “ Dipper panted, arching his back as he wanted the wolf inside him.  
Bill removed his tongue with a slurp and he pulled back slightly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared at the cervitaur with lust blown eyes. 

 

“Please what, my little tree?” The wolf chuckled, his lips curling at the edges into a smirk as he watched the fawn beneath him. 

 

“God, are you going to make me beg for it?” Dipper hissed, biting his lower lip and looking at the wolf over his shoulder, trying to glare at the smug older male. 

 

“You know it.” Bill smiled, licking his lips as he waited for the other to beg as he ran his hands against Dipper’s flanks. 

 

“You ass.” Dipper groaned, moving his hips slightly as he wanted more contact with Bill’s large hands. 

 

“You say that, but I know you want it.” Bill growled, pressing his fingers to the puckering hole, barely pressing in and Dipper sucked in a breath, his hips twitching. 

 

Dipper lowered his head and tried to impale himself on Bill’s fingers, but the wolf was having none of that and he continued to tease the other, rubbing his fingers around the twitching hole and barely pressing in causing Dipper to let out a frustrated grunt. 

 

“God yes.. I want you.” Dipper murmured, finally giving in as he looked over his shoulder once more, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. 

 

“Good. Cause I will fuck you into this mattress.” Bill trilled, finally pushing his finger inside the dripping wet heat and Dipper gasped as Bill curled his fingers, looking for that bundle of nerves. The cervitaur sucked in a breath, twitching his hips as he felt BIll’s large finger search him and he pressed his hips against the thick fingers. 

 

“Fuck me Bill.. Fuck me into the mattress until I can’t walk straight.” Dipper groaned, his breath hitching at Bill hit a certain spot. He whined and gripped the sheets again, biting his lip as he pushed himself onto Bill’s fingers. “Right there.. Oh yes, fuck!” 

 

The wolf growled, inserting another finger and touching that same bundle of nerves, causing Dipper to pant and arch his back, closing his eyes as he fucked himself on Bill’s fingers. Bill’s grip on Dipper’s flank tightened slightly as he thrusted his fingers, scissoring them to stretch the fawn before him and the wolf’s cock twitched with want, dripping pre cum at the sounds Dipper was making. 

 

Bill abruptly pulled his fingers from Dipper and the younger male let out a small whine of disapproval. Bill stood to his full height and gripped Dipper’s hips again, pulling the cervitaur towards him and the wolfs’ thick cock slid against Dipper’s ass. The younger male panted and looked over his shoulder with heavy lidded eyes, biting his lip and pressing himself harder to the older male, his tail twitching as to tease him. 

 

The wolf groaned, a hand flying out to grab at the teasing tail, stroking it and Dipper mewled, rubbing his hips against Bill, feeling the throbbing member pass his hole and he bawled. Dipper wanted Bill inside of him now and he would do anything to feel that thick cock stretch him and fill him to the brim. 

 

“Please, please Bill. I need you. I need you now.” Dipper whined, trying to angle himself to have Bill enter him. 

 

“As you wish, my little tree.” Bill groaned, lining up his leaking cock with Dipper’s twitching hole and he pressed in, the blunt head passing the tight ring of muscle and Dipper bit his lip, sucking in a breath as he tried to move his hips back but Bill’s hands stopped him from doing so. 

 

The wolf groaned as he felt the heat surround his throbbing dick as he slowly inched his way into the wanton cervitaur, trying his best to not just ram into the pleading fawn. Dipper closed his eyes, keening as he was filled and stretched with Bill’s member, wanting the wolf to go faster and just fully burry himself deep inside. 

 

Bill pulled his lip back in a snarl as he continued slowly to fill up the wanting fawn, his hand shooting out to land next to Dipper, gripping the sheets and tearing into them slightly as he inched himself deeper into the cervitaur. Dipper let out a bleat as Bill was fully seated in him and he lowered his head, baring his neck to the wolf as if submitting himself to the older male. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight..” Bill growled, panting and waiting for the cervitaur to give him a sign of approval so he can move. 

 

Dipper reached out, lacing his fingers with Bill’s as he felt shreds of sheets slid against his palm and he twitched his hips, wanting the wolf to move. He dropped his head to the bed and rubbed his face into the sheets, batting his lashes at Bill as he felt his mouth water. 

 

“Move Bill, Please.” Dipper moaned, his other hand skirting down his chest, over his nipples to play and rub at them, shocks of pleasure shooting down to his abdomen.

 

Bill’s muzzle pressed against the back of Dipper’s neck, his tongue licking a stripe down the small bumps of his spine, pulling out of the throbbing wet heat so that only his tip was left in before snapping his hips and pushing himself flush against the fawn’s furry ass. The younger male gasped, shivering as his hind leg twitched almost hitting Bill again and the wolf huffed, reaching out with his other hand, running it down his flank and gripping the small ankle. 

 

“You have a bad habit of kicking me, little tree.” Bill murmured, pulling out all the way once more and pausing his actions. “Maybe I should just leave you like this.” 

 

Dipper whined, shaking his head as he tried to wiggle his hips down to impale himself of that tapered thick cock. Bill moved out of his way kept only the tip in as he could feel the other shiver with anticipation and the younger male let out a frustrated sound.

 

“Please no! Please.” Dipper cried, lifting his head and looking back at the wolf with lust blown eyes and red cheeks. “Please I’m sorry. You know I can hardly control the other half sometimes when I feel really good.” He felt tears brim at the edges of his eyes as all he wanted was for Bill to enter him once more as a heat started to build up in his gut. 

 

Bill groaned, loving the way how the other sounded and he licked his lips at the sight of Dipper pleading just for him. He slowly pressed back in but only half way and Dipper let out another sound of frustration, dropping his head against the sheets once more as he continued to plead the other to enter him fully. He flicked his tail up, flashing the other and Bill looked down at it, removing his hand from Dipper’s fingers to grasp the base and pushing back in at a fast pace. Dipper didn’t have time to see Bill move and he tossed his head back, eyes wide with his tongue lolling out slightly. 

 

“Kick me again and I’ll leave you to finish on your own.” Bill warned as he laid his chest across Dipper’s back and rumbling in the other’s ear as it was flat against his head. His hips pulled back out only to be snapped back in, bottoming out and he settled on a strange pace of pulling out slow and heading back in fast.  
“I won’t, I won’t!” Dipper shook his head and gripping the sheets, gyrating his hips with Bill’s thrusts, hoping the wolf can find the right angle. 

 

Bill hummed in a agreement, nuzzling the other’s ear before pulling back and letting go of the delicate ankle and he placed both clawed hands against the furry flanks, changing his angle slightly and Dipper cried out, back bowing as he brought the sheets up with him to cover his chest. Drool dripped down the side of his mouth, tongue flopping out as Bill hit that rough bundle of nerves again. 

 

The wolf slid a hot palm over the soft underside of Dipper, petting it before gripping his leaking tapered penis, rubbing a thumb over the tip as he smeared pre to make pumping the member easier. Dipper whine, bucking into Bill’s hand as he tried with every fiber of his being to not kick out. He could feel a tightness run through his lower half and he felt overly hot as sweat started to form against his brow. Bill leaned over the cervitaur again, inhaling the musky smell as he picked up the pace a little bit more, feeling Dipper tighten around him and he groaned. 

 

“Do you want me to knot you?” Bill whispered huskily against Dipper’s hair, his claws digging in slightly at the soft flesh, feeling the base of his cock starting to swell and press to Dipper’s wet hole. 

 

“Yes! God, yes!” Dipper breathed out, clenching his muscles on Bill’s cock, his cheeks reddening at the sound of the older male and feeling the hardness press against him.  
Bill let out a low roar as he pumped Dipper’s leaking member faster while he continued to thrust at a fast pace, his knot gaining in size before slamming his hips flush against Dipper and the knot popping in. Dipper cried out, tears in his eyes as he was never ready for the feeling of the knot inside him and he came in long spurts, tightening over Bill. 

 

The wolf continued to pump the other until he was finished and he removed his hand, licking up the thick white seed as he continued to gyrate his hips and push into Dipper as much as he could with his knot limiting his movements. The younger male, looked over his shoulder at Bill and clenched his muscles once more, feeling full and that pushed Bill over the edge as he came with a roar, big heavy ropes painting the cervitaur’s insides white and his back bowing as his muscles stretched taut. Dipper sighed in content as he started to come down from his high and his heart calming, laying his head down once more to nuzzle into the pillow as he let out a pleased noise. Bill licked his lips, removing his clawed hand from Dipper’s flanks to look down between them, moving his hips slightly to see if the swelling had went down. The cervitaur whined, closing his eyes and biting his lip. 

 

“Not, not yet. It’s still big.” Dipper whispered, lifting his head to look back at the older male, licking his lips. 

 

Bill groaned and rolled his eyes before leaning over to pepper kisses on Dipper’s face, licking up the sweat and tears with the younger male giggling.  
“I love you.” Bill murmured against Dipper’s hair, nuzzling him and scenting the other, snorting as some of the soft brown curls tickled the inside of his nose. 

 

“I love you too, Bill.” Dipper smiled, his heart pounding with joy and he let out a pleased bleat, turning his human half to wrap his arms around the thick, furry neck to kiss Bill. 

 

\--

 

After some time had past and the two were able to pull apart and rest on the bed, Dipper had dozed off into a deep sleep, his soft snores loud in the silent room. Bill laid next to him, propping himself up on his elbow as his yellow eyes shifted over the sleeping cervitaur who was curled up with his legs tugged under him and the human half sprawled on the pillows. His ears were at full attention even though he slept and Bill couldn’t help the smile that played across his face as he silently got out of bed, watching the ears twitch with the sudden movement but the brunette didn’t wake. 

 

The wolf tried to silently make his way out of the room but his nails scraped against the wooden floor and a brief thought of cutting them came across his mind but it was pushed away as he finally exited and headed into another room adjacent to the bedroom. Bill flickered on the light and squinted at the sudden brightness from being in the dark for too long but his eyes quickly adjusted and he scanned all the various items that he had in this room. Jars, bones, furs, and even oddly shaped sticks were scattered neatly around the room and he walked over to a draw which held leather straps. He pulled one out and looked it over before placing it back and pulling out another which met his standards and then he went to another draw. 

 

Inside of that one was filled with various teeth from different animals. He picked out a deer tooth and examined it like he with the leather strap before putting it back and picked up another. He did the a few times before finding the right tooth that suited him and he sat at the desk against the wall and got to work. 

 

\--

 

Morning came and light made its way across Dipper’s face, hitting his eyes and he groaned, lifting a hand to try and block it out. 

 

“Bill… Did you leave the curtains open again?” Dipper’s voice was raspy and laced with sleep as he called out to the other male. “Bill?” 

 

There was nothing and the cervitaur moved his arm, flopping it on the pillow and he opened his eyes halfway to look next to him. The bed was empty and he looked up, blinking a few times before scrambling up and stretching, his back popping pleasantly and he sighed. He then stretched out his legs, popping them as well and he whined, rubbing at the sore joints and then moving to get out of the bed. 

 

“Bill?” He called out again, tapping his hooves on the wooden floor, rubbing his arm before making his way out of the room to scent out the wolf. 

 

He saw that a light was on in the room that held all of Bill’s collected items and he made his way over to it, peeking inside and seeing the wolf hunched over at the wooden desk. He brought up a hand and gently knocked at the wood as to not startle the other too bad and Bill’s ears flicked up, his head looking over his shoulder and a wide grin showing too much teeth was on his face. 

 

“Just the fawn I wanted to see!” Bill stood, moving his hands behind his back and making his way over to the other, leaning down to press a kiss to Dipper’s forehead.

 

“Who else would there be?” Dipper lifted an eyebrow as he looked up at the wolf. “What do you have there?” 

 

“A gift. Close your eyes.” Bill’s voice was all too happy and Dipper stared at him, coking his head before sighing and obeying the wolf and closing his eyes.

 

Bill felt giddy as he moved his arms from behind his back, looking at the finished necklace with a protective seal on it and he leaned down once more, peppering Dipper with kisses as he tried to distract the other from feeling the necklace being put on him but Dipper’s ears shot up and he smiled widely. 

 

“Bill! Bill!” Dipper let out an excited bleat and his hands shot up, touching the smooth tooth, running his fingers over the crests and he felt tears at his eyes. He opened them and flung his arms around the other’s neck, standing on his hind legs as he kissed the wolf deeply, nuzzling into him. 

 

“You’re welcome, my little fawn.” Bill smiled, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Dipper’s human torso, running a hand down his spine to pet at the soft fur. 

 

“I love you, I love you so much!” Dipper cried, a tear falling down his cheek as he had a wide smile on his lips. “I will never let this out of my sight and I will never lose it!” 

 

“Don’t worry about that, Dipper. I know you won’t lose it this time. I love you.” Bill murmured and peppered the other’s face with kisses, licking at the salty tears. He continued to hold the other male, enjoying the affection he was being showered with and he decided that he’ll tell Dipper that it was infused with magic so it will never be lost or taken off.


End file.
